The Forgotten Ones
by Suicune Gem
Summary: If you're not in Gryffindor, you're forgotten. Annie Longbottom, Hugo Weasley, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan Scamander want to change all that. The story of their first year at Hogwarts.
1. Aboard the Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Annie, Alice Fergie and Fiona are the only OCs I have yet created.

* * *

"Well, this is it Annie", sighed my mother, Hannah "Your first year at Hogwarts!"

I glanced at her sympathetically. It must be hard for her; she is on her own for the first time this year, as the landlady in the Leaky Cauldron. My dad Neville teaches Herbology at Hogwarts, and my sister Alice is just going into her third year. I looked around to see if there were any people I knew. I recognized a lot of the people at the station, but I hardly knew them, and I didn't even have the courage to want get to know them.

The train whistled, which I guessed was our signal to board the train. Mum looked tearful as we walked away from her. As we boarded the train, Alice immediately left us to go and sit with her friends. Dad and I walked on in silence, until he reached the teacher's compartment.

"Annie, this is where I have to leave you," he said, kissing the top of my head "Good luck with the sorting, I hope it goes well!"

I laughed, but couldn't help feeling nervous. What if he was disappointed with the house I was in?

I walked around the train for a while, taking quick glances into all the compartments, looking for a friendly face. Most of the people I saw looked okay, but I simply could not pluck up the courage to enter the any of the compartments. After a while, I just gave up, and seated myself on the floor in a small secluded alcove where various bits of luggage lay. I must have been there for around twenty minutes, when a tall slim girl with wavy auburn hair, who I recognized as one of Alice's friends approached me.

"Hey, you're Alice's sister aren't you?" she asked me, kneeling down. I tried to rack my brain for her name, when she said, "I'm Rose. How come you're sat out here?"

I replied, "I'm too nervous to join anyone in their compartment. They all look-"

"Intimidating?" said Rose. I nodded. "I felt the same too, but luckily for me, I was in the same situation as my cousin Albus, so it wasn't as bad. Then I met your Alice,"

I gave her a weak smiled, but in my mind, I scoffed. Everything seemed to be Alice this, Alice that at home, and it seemed to be turning out no different her. Don't get me wrong, I love Alice, it's just that she's outgoing, good looking, the person who turns heads as she enters the room, and the "overachiever" of us both, which naturally brings the most attention to her.

"My brother Hugo is in the compartment I just came out of, and he feels the same as you. How about you go and join him, and I'll go and sit with my friends?" suggested Rose.

"Okay," I said, feeling even more nervous than I already did. What if I disliked Hugo? I'd be stuck with him for the whole of the train ride.

Rose took me to Hugo's compartment, and opened a door. A boy who looked slightly taller than me with wavy red hair which fell into his eyes, which were dark brown and pale freckled skin sat in the corner, staring into space.

"Hugo?" said Rose. Hugo shot up, eyes wide, but then calmed down when he saw who it was. Rose continued, "You know my friend Alice? Well this is her sister Annie, she's feeling a little nervous like you,"

"O-oh erm ... H-hi Annie!" said Hugo, in a soft voice, stuttering out of what I guessed was nerves. I smiled at him, and sat across from him.

"Right, I'm going to find Albus, Scorpius and Alice now, so I'll leave you to it," said Rose, before shutting the door and walking out of sight.

I glanced around, looking for a way to break the ice. I saw a worn leather book, titled "Hogwarts: A History" which was abandoned on the floor of the compartment. Perfect.

"So erm, Hugo, what house do you want to be in?" I asked him, twiddling my thumbs. This seemed like the right way to break the ice, as as his eyebrows raised in what I guessed was interest.

"Well all my family have been in Gryffindor, and I suppose that would be good, but I don't really ... fit in, you know? Gryffindors are brave at heart, and I'm just, not brave," he said.

"Yeah, Gryffindor would be alright I suppose, but I feel the same, I'm just not brave, not like Alice," I sighed, emphasizing Alice's name.

"Do you not like Alice or something?" asked Hugo.

"It's not that, it's just ... Alice is braver and more outgoing than I am, so naturally, she gets the limelight." I explained.

"Yeah, it's the same with me, Rose and my cousins! James, Rose, Albus and Lily are always the stars," said Hugo.

"Who are James and Lily?" I asked.

"Albus' siblings," said Hugo.

Just as he said that, a girl with long straight auburn hair walked through the door, with about eight other people who looked just as confident as her behind her, two who I recognized as Fergie Finnigan and Fiona Macmillan.

"Oh hi Hugo," said Lily, smiling at him.

"Hey Lily, this is Annie, Alice Longbottom's sister" said Hugo, signaling towards me.

"Hi Annie!" said Lily happily.

I smiled at her. Lily seemed nice, but she just had this ... 'perfect' aura around her. I guess Hugo was right.

Lily made small talk with us for a few minutes, and then walked out, her posse following her eagerly.

"I see what you mean Hugo," I said.

"I definitely won't be in Gryffindor," he sighed.

"Hey, look on the bright side of things. I doubt I will either, but that doesn't necessarily mean it's a bad thing does it? I mean, wouldn't it be a refreshing change to be different, and be able to prove yourself in a brand new house?" I said, trying to lighten up the atmosphere.

"I suppose you're right," he said.

That topic had definitely worked, as we ended up talking about all sorts of different things by the time the lunch trolley came with the sweets. They had my favourite, Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Hugo and I had a competition to see who could get the most unusual flavour. I got pepper flavoured, and Hugo got pie flavoured.

A while later, two blond haired boys walked into the compartment, and asked if they could join us. We agreed.

The boys introduced themselves as the Scamander twins. They were hard to figure out; they were identical yet they looked so different. The boy who introduced himself as Lysander seemed slightly taller than his twin because of his upright posture, had very pale skin, light freckles around his nose, large blue eyes an his fringe was up in a quiff. He seemed very mysterious, but also a comforting character to be around. His twin brother Lorcan was quite the opposite however, he had a big friendly grin slapped on his face, with long shoulder length messy blond hair, with a pair of glasses perched on his nose. He said a few rather odd things, and had a large book, which was about Potions clutched to his chest.

Hugo and I liked them instantly. They were talkative and polite, and they revealed that they hoped to be in the same house as each other.

All to soon, it was time to get off the train. Dad, Alice and Rose met up with the four of us, and pointed out a tall man called Hagrid with a long beard shouting,

"Firs' years over 'ere! Firs' years!"

We got into boats on the lake that Alice had told me about, which supposedly had a giant squid living in it. I ended up in a boat with Hugo, Lorcan and Lily, while Lysander looked a bit out of place in the boat behind us next to the loudmouthed Fergie and Fiona.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review the first chapter of 'The Forgotten Ones'! 


	2. The Fiasco on the Lake

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Annie, Alice Fergie and Fiona are the only OCs I have yet created.

* * *

The boat slowly floated along the lake, which looked black due to the night. The moon shined softly on the rippling water, the silence broken only by owls hooting and the loud voice of either Fergie or Fiona shouting something a few metres behind us. We all sat there, in silence, not knowing what to say, even the confident Lily, who was spellbound by the view around her. The magic was lost when I finally realized how cold it was, and then shivered. I shuffled closer to Hugo, and ended up getting my leg soaking wet due to some water from the lake entering the boat. I pulled a face, and Lorcan looked at me questioningly. I shrugged, and rested my chin in my hands. We could see the majestic view of Hogwarts in the distance, but we weren't close enough to admire the beauty of it. I noticed that both of my legs were starting to get wet now, and this started to bother me.

"Hugo," I said, breaking the silence, "Why are we sat in the wettest part of the boat?"

Just then, I noticed Fergie, Lysander and Fiona's boat passing us.

_"That's strange,"_ I thought to myself _"They were quite a bit behind us a few minutes ago"_

I could tell Lily, Lorcan and Hugo were thinking the same as me too. Our boat seemed to have stopped.

I looked round frantically, searching for an answer. Just as I was looking, Lorcan shouted,

"We're sinking!"

Indeed we were. The water was up to all of our thighs now.

"HELP!" I cried, grabbing Hugo round the waist in fear. Fergie turned around at my cry, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw what was happening. Without thinking, she dived into the lake and attempted to swim towards us. Fergie couldn't swim well, and grabbed onto the ivy on a nearby stone wall, gasping for air. Fiona and Lysander gasped at this disturbance, and Fiona was about to aid Fergie when Lysander stopped her. I was sobbing now, and Hugo was shaking. Lorcan had a tight grip on Lily's arm, and started to reach towards me, and our fingers were about to touch when Lorcan and Lily fell off the edge of the boat and landed in the lake. Lysander hooked his oar onto the ivy, and pulled him and Fiona towards the wall. He climbed out of the boat, and pulled Fiona up onto a ledge on the wall with him. Fiona fully registered what was happening, and strode in front of Lysander, who was still holding the oar, dragging him along behind her. Fiona grabbed onto Hugo, but couldn't handle his weight, and had to let go. Lysander tried in vain, but we had drifted too far out of their reach. Hugo and I had lost the boat at this point, and I couldn't swim. I was depending on Hugo to keep me up. Fiona decided the next best thing and cried for help. Just about a minute later, we heard footsteps running towards us. At the top of the wall, about 5 metres above the ledge Lysander and Fiona were stood on was a crazy-looking woman, with greying flyaway hair, and a creature which I recognized as a Centaur. The woman muttered a spell, and transfigured the ivy near Lysander and Fiona into a rope ladder. The Centaur stood at the top, as the woman rushed down to us. She motioned to Lysander and Fiona to climb up the rope ladder. Then she reached her arm out, which was luckily within our reach.

"Stretch your arms out, both of you, you'll reach the other three," she said in an airy voice.

I reached for Hugo's hand, and pushed him away from me as far as my arm would reach. He kept a tight grip on my hand, and stretched his hand out, which Lily grabbed hold of. He pulled Lily, Lorcan and Fergie into us, as the crazy looking lady pulled us to safety.

"Quite a scare you gave Firenze and I then," she said, looking up at the centaur. We all climbed up the rope ladder, drained of energy. The lady murmured a spell, which dried us all off, and then said "I'm Professor Trelawney, and this is Firenze," she said, pointing to the Centaur.

"Thank you so much for helping us," said Fergie, relief showing on her face.

"It's just lucky I happen to have the Inner Eye, and foresaw this incident," said Professor Trelawney. I raised an eyebrow sceptically, before she continued, "You've missed the Sorting. Hurry, now!" she said.

Professor Trelawney sprinted rather fast for her age. We followed behind her and Firenze, panting. We reached the doors of Hogwarts, where I noticed Dad and Hagrid were waiting. When Dad saw me, relief washed over him, as he ran towards us all.

"I was so worried about you all! What happened? The feast has already begun!" he exclaimed.

Lily piped up first, "Our boat sunk, and Lysander, Fergie and Fiona came to help us, but they couldn't reach, so we called for help, and Professor Trelawney and Firenze came to help us,"

Dad acknowledged this, and said, "Come on, it's time to get you seven sorted."

* * *

**A/N:** Please rate and review this chapter! 


	3. The Sorting

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Annie, Alice Fergie and Fiona are the only OCs I have yet created.

* * *

The Great Hall fell silent as we walked through the doors.

A small lady, with grey hair in a bun stood up and announced, "The feast will be postponed until the people who experienced a rather unfortunate dilemma on the lake have been sorted."

I looked over at Annie, Rose and Albus at the Gryffindor table, who looked immensely relieved at our arrival. We were led to a three-legged stool, with a rather charred looking Sorting hat perched on it. That hat was burned on my own father's head by Lord Voldemort! Dad pulled out a small piece of parchment with our names on it.

"Finnigan, Fernanda"

I understood why Fergie chose not to go by the name Fernanda. Just by looking at her, you could tell she didn't suit being called Fernanda. She tried to conceal her nervousness, and sat herself on the stool. Dad placed the Sorting Hat over her head.

**Fergie's P.O.V.**

"Fernanda Finnigan, daughter of Seamus Finnigan and Lavender Brown, eh?" said the Sorting Hat into my ear.

"My name is Fergie," I thought angrily.

"Fiery, eh?" said the Hat, "You seem to have a slightly Slytherin temper,"

"Eurgh. NOT Slytherin." I thought.

"I thought so," said the Hat, "So not Slytherin. I doubt you'd do well there. Hufflepuff, no, you'd destroy the poor people there!"

I smiled. I knew I was far too loud for shy Hufflepuffs.

The Hat continued, "Ravenclaw ... no, you don't really care about grades. It had better be..."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I felt ecstatic, and I ran to join the Gryffindor table, where I belonged.

"Longbottom, Annie"

**Annie's P.O.V**

I was shaking, as Dad placed the hat on my head, Alice looking at me, yearning for me to become a Gryffindor.

"Annie, Annie, what to do with you," said the Hat, "You seem to want to be in Gryffindor, but don't want to at the same time,"

"I'm not brave, and I'm not Alice," I responded.

"I know you're not Alice, certainly not. I'm afraid you don't fit into Gryffindor, or Slytherin. You'd get trampled in either of those houses. You're very loyal and hardworking, perfect quality for a Hufflepuff, just like your mother. You've got some Ravenclaw in you though, but only the wit, I guess. It'd better be..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I grinned; Alice was shell-shocked, Rose looked slightly surprised, as did Dad, but I guess he expected this, as mum was in Hufflepuff too. I sat down at the Hufflepuff table, and glanced back up at the Sorting.

"Macmillan, Fiona"

**Fiona's P.O.V.**

I gulped, and sat on the stool. Professor Longbottom placed the Sorting Hat on my head.

"Fiona Macmillan, child of Ernie Macmillan and Susan Bones, two proud Hufflepuffs." the Hat said into my ear, "Well you're very different from your parents, let me tell you that now!"

Before I had a chance to respond, the Hat shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I ran and sat next to Fergie, and high fived her, then looked around, and sneakily placed a profiterole in my mouth.

"Potter, Lily"

**Lily's P.O.V.**

I know this is absurd but I honestly was not nervous. What was there to worry about? My family would accept me no matter what.

The hat was lowered onto my head. Before it landed on my head, the hat shouted,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I said there was nothing to worry about. I skipped to the table, and threw myself on Fiona, who choked on her profiterole.

"Scamander, Lorcan"

**Lorcan's P.O.V.**

I was incredibly nervous. My legs were quivering as I seated myself upon the rather uncomfortable wooden stool. The hat descended upon my head, and the Sorting began.

"Lorcan Scamander, child of Rolf Scamander and Luna Lovegood, if I'm not mistaken," said the Hat.

"Yes, I hope Lysander is in my house," I pondered.

"Well, we'll see about that in a minute, but the perfect house for you is..."

"RAVENCLAW!"

I rushed over to the Ravenclaw table, my cheeks literally fuschia, hoping that Lysander was to join me.

"Scamander, Lysander"

**Lysander's P.O.V.**

I hope I'm with Lorcan. The hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, the twin brother of Lorcan! Both of you are expressing a wish to be in the same house," the Hat said "But I'm not too sure..."

"Ravenclaw." I thought abruptly.

"Now let's think this out logically, Lysander. You just don't have the brains of Lorcan, you couldn't possibly work to the demands of the Ravenclaw house," said the Hat.

I was adamant. "Don't care. Ravenclaw."

"Lysander, you're just wishing to be with someone who has provided you with company all your life. This has happened countless times before with twins. You just don't cut it in Ravenclaw. Or Hufflepuff. I guess it had better be..."

"Oh please, change your mind, please say Raven..." I thought, but was cut off,

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall was rather silent, as I gloomily made my way over the the Slytherin table. Great.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

**Hugo's P.O.V.**

I was cursing having the last name Weasley. I hated being last, people always remember the first and the last people the most. The hat was placed on my head.

"Ah, Hugo, child of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, and brother of Rose Weasley," said the Hat, "Rather peculiar, just like Annie a few minutes back. Both of you want yet don't want to go to Gryffindor,"

"I can't decide," I thought.

"Slytherin is a no-no, so is Ravenclaw, I can guarantee that."

"So I can't accompany Lysander or Lorcan then,"

"Not to worry, there is always two more houses. The difficult thing is which house to choose..."

"I don't want to be expected to follow in Rose's footsteps all my life,"

"I see that, that is one factor which rules against Gryffindor,"

"I want to please my family though,"

"What your family want isn't what's necessarily best for you though, Hugo,"

"Am I a freak? Will I not be able to be sorted, and have to go home and..."

"Not to worry, you're just a difficult character to fathom. You're incredibly loyal, and you want to stick by your friends, even though you've only met them today. You are easily attatched to people,"

"Well yes, we have been through a lot, considering we only met today"

"I see. You do have some bravery in you more than you think. You have some chivalrous qualities to you too. You would do well together with your family,"

"I'm not 'perfect' like them though,"

"Yes, I can tell you seem to follow in their footsteps. But maybe it's time to make your own footsteps?"

"Am I ready for that?"

"You might possibly be. You are certainly a noble person, being up for a challenge. I think I've come to a decision. I must say, you have been the most interesting person to sort in a few years."

"Erm ... thanks? This seems to be pointing towards my family though in Gryffindor..."

"You'll see that I was right when you are prospering in..."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Well there's something new to learn everyday. Everybody in the hall looks shell-shocked. Oh dear, have I done something wrong? Rose's face is rather amusing though. Her jaw's practically hitting the floor! Lily, James and Albus look gutted. Fiona is too busy stealing profiteroles on the sly to care. Fergie looks rather surprised. I walk over to Annie, who has a big grin plastered on her face. She hugged me round the waist, and whispered:

"Welcome to Hufflepuff, Hugo!"

* * *

**A/N:** Please review this chapter!


	4. In the Dormitories

**Disclaimer:**Harry Potter and all of the characters belong to JK Rowling. Annie, Alice Fergie and Fiona are the only OCs I have yet created.

* * *

"Can I have a word with the seven people who entered late please?" asked the small lady with grey hair in a bun, who turned out to be the Headmistress, Professor Sprout. "The rest of you are dismissed."

All of the other houses stood up at once, and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving all seven of us sat at our tables. Lysander and Lorcan both had rather sulky expressions on their faces. Professor Sprout beckoned us, and we stood up and walked towards her.

"Are you all okay after your unfortunate accident?" she asked us, concern showing in her face.

"Yes, we're all okay," said Fergie, looking around at us "Thanks for asking."

"We would have probably drowned if Professor Trelawney and Firenze hadn't have come to our rescue!" piped up Fiona.

Professor Sprout smiled.

"Yes, that was very lucky indeed. Well that's all I wanted from you for now. Your house prefects should arrive to collect you in a moment to show you to your common room," she said.

"There's no need for that, headmistress!" came a rather high voice from the opposite end of the Great Hall, which I instantly recognized.

Alice was striding up the aisle towards us, her blond hair slightly ruffled and her eyes wide with worry. Rose was stood at the door, calling for Alice to come back.

"Annie, what happened?" she said worriedly. A tall, dark skinned girl with brown hair which was in dreadlocks came running after Alice.

"Alice Longbottom, get to the common room now! You know you're not supposed to come back here, only the Prefects were assigned to collect the students!" she shouted.

"Well excuse me if I was worried about my sister!" screamed Alice, going red in the face.

"Alice Longbottom, don't speak to Abigail Jordan like that!" said Professor Sprout, a bit surprised at Alice, who was normally mild-mannered. "I guess all three of you can take the three Gryffindors back to Gryffindor Tower. I expect they will tell you everything that happened." she finished, signalling to Alice, Abigail and Rose.

"Yes Professor," said Rose, before rushing out of the Great Hall, with Abigail, Alice, Lily, Fergie and Fiona hurrying to catch up with her.

Just then, six Prefects entered the Great Hall, two walking up to Lysander, two walking up to Lorcan and two walking up to Hugo and I.

One was a girl and one was a boy. The girl straightened her tie, then looked down at us and said, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I'm Alhana Finch-Fletchley and this" she paused, signalling to the boy "Is Maurice Padgett,"

I took a closer look at them in the quick silence that followed Alhana's introduction. Alhana was tall, in comparison to us, with long wavy strawberry blond hair, in pigtails. She had very pale flawless skin, and large green eyes, and was overall very good looking. Maurice was shorter than Alhana, and had straight brown hair that fell just above his eyebrows, and he had slightly darker skin than Alhana. He was of a rather muscly build, and had black eyes, and quite a large nose.

"Come, we'll show you the way to the Hufflepuff common room," said Maurice.

We followed them in silence, until we passed what Alhana told us was the kitchens, and reached a large painting.

"Troskab!" said Alhana, and the painting opened up.

"Troskab?" asked Hugo.

"It's Danish for loyalty," answered Maurice.

We stepped into the Hufflepuff common room for the first time. We looked around in awe. The common room was built like a cellar, but had a warm, comforting feeling to it. Black and yellow was draped all around the room, and little fat armchairs scattered the place. A warm fire was burning in the fireplace.

"The girls' dormitories are to the left," said Maurice, pointing to a tunnel, with a barrel-shaped door at the end, "And the boys' dormitories are to the right," he continued, pointing to an identical tunnel at the opposite end of the room.

The common room was empty, and I was wondering why, when Maurice interrupted my thoughts,

"We told the pupils to go to bed, they have a long day ahead of them," said Maurice, before walking off towards the boys' dormitories, leaving us stood with Alhana.

"Okay," I called after him, "Thanks for showing us the way here!"

Hugo and I looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't bother about him, he's a bit uptight about rules," said Alhana.

"Isn't that what Prefects are meant to be like?" asked Hugo.

"Well, who says a Prefect can't have fun?" said Alhana, "I guess we should be turning in really. Come on Annie, I'll take you to your dormitory,"

Alhana and I said goodbye to Hugo before splitting off to our dormitories. Alhana led me down the lowest tunnel in the dormitory complex. She pointed to a door.

"That's your dormitory. Go and introduce yourself to the other girls, and goodnight!" she said, before rushing off down another hole near the dormitory, which I guessed was a shortcut to the fifth-year dormitory.

I suddenly felt nervous; I didn't really want to introduce myself to the other girls. I gulped, turned the handle of the barrel-shaped door and stepped in.

Immediately, a tall girl with long brown hair and an alice band which was almost falling off her head ran up to me.

"Hiya!" she shouted excitedly, "You must be Annie, I saw you getting sorted, I'm Hazel Hawthorne, nice to meet you!"

She talked so fast it was hard to decipher what she was saying. She whizzed off to the other end of the room, and bounced on the only bed with no suitcases scattering it.

"This is your bed, it's going to be so exciting!" she said, before jumping across all the other beds, startling the other two girls before landing on the end bed, and burrowed under the covers and writhed about.

The other two girls turned around. One was rather tall, with pale skin, and a rather odd hair; it was in a shoulder length Afro style put back with a headband, but her hair was a mixture of red, pink and purple, I couldn't tell what colour it was. She had black eyes, and a rather wide nose. The other one looked rather shy, and she also had black eyes and a rather wide nose. Her hair was long, straight and jet-black. She wore a bright red and black beanie hat, and had a thick fringe, which covered the top half of her eyes.

"I'm Annemarie Zeller," said the girl with odd hair, "And this is Rhonda Flewelling, she's my mum's brother's daughter!"

"She means I'm her cousin, in other words," said Rhonda in a soft voice, when she noticed I raised my eyebrow in

"Yes, cousin, that's the word!" said Annemarie.

"Gosh, I'm tired. That lake fiasco sure tired me out!" I said, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Yes, I guess we all should turn in for the night now," said Annemarie "I need a good night's rest."

Sadly, none of us got any sleep whatsoever. Hazel snored very loudly.

* * *

**A/N:** Please review this chapter!


End file.
